Gear drive systems often exhibit tonal noises and vibrations at the harmonics of the gear meshing frequency, and this may be caused by a change of the contact forces between the drive and driven gears as the gears rotate. The gear-to-gear interaction may result in noise commonly referred to as gear whine. Gear whine is mainly due to the transmission error between meshing teeth of the two gears and may be dependent on several factors including torsional load, gear design, tooth profile, total number of teeth, number of contacting teeth, gear mass, and inertia. Gear whine may be increased in cases with high torsional excitations and may be further exacerbated at various orders or harmonics based on the system dynamic.